I Don't Belong Here
by cassianjyn123
Summary: An outcast on Earth dreams of leaving this planet she has been stuck on. However, an unexpected visitor comes to earth, threatening her life. Next thing she knows, she is on the Millennium Falcon, trying to escape the First Order. Suddenly, she is thrown into the Star Wars universe. But why her? Maybe it's because Earth wasn't her home planet...


**Disclaimer: I'm not done. (I sadly don't own Star Wars either). Hi! This is my first ever story so please review and give me feedback :) P.S. This story is about Star Wars I promise it just starts on Earth :P not to be confusing… The italics are when the story is showcasing the main character's thoughts.**

Another day starts just like any other with the agonizing noise of an alarm clock ringing over and over again until it is thrown to the ground by a rather frustrated user. _Another worthless day at school that I won't need to remember_ Jaid thought as she stumbled out of bed to get ready for another day in paradise. Groggily she stumbled into the hallway and daydreamed about being taken away from Earth. Jaid always felt like an outcast. Throughout her life she never liked anything the other children were normally into. She never played with dolls, braided hair, or picked flowers. To her those were the typical stereotypical girls she was forced to grow up with. However, she was more interested in science fiction merchandise. Things like high flying ships, galaxies of planets, and most of all weapons. Yet, this was the main reason why she wasn't very popular. So, Jaid learned to push away what she loved to fit in with the other children in her class. She has one friend who knows about her overwhelming obsession with science fiction, who never really isolated her for it. Isobel had been by her side since day one... _I've always wondered why she had never wanted to be with the popular teens. She could easily fit in and get along with them despite her being friends with me. All anyone ever sees me as is the girl with her head in the clouds. If only I could actually be there someday..._ ***crash*** And this is the problem. She was diagnosed with ADHD for her attention problems but she never believed it to be a credible answer. She could pay attention just fine sometimes but when she gets lost in thought it's extremely difficult to escape. Once again, Jaid misses the bus in order to clean up the broken shards of glass from what was supposed to be her cereal. _It's fine. A lot of people don't eat breakfast_. Finally she grabbed a galaxy backpack and flew out the door running to make it to school on time. By the time she is there, her dark brown hair stuck to her face as if she ran a marathon before school. Walking in a lot of people shout in her direction, calling her "astronaut" or teasing her "get your head out of the clouds." She has learned to tune it out and fill her mind with fantasies of leaving this planet and finding somewhere better to go. Luckily, the voices stopped when she started to talk with Isobel. No one really dared to get on her nerves. Her pale skin would flush over into a bright red and she was relatively tall and really strong. For instance, yesterday she became angry at some poor kid in their gym class and she whipped a ball at his face. He was in the nurse for the rest of the day. Suddenly, her fantasies are interrupted as the bell rang, sending a mob of teens rushing up the stairs to get to homeroom. Luckily for Jaid, there was some sort of assembly this morning that everyone had to go to. That means she could spend more time day-dreaming instead of struggling to pay attention to the robots they call teachers. In home room, something had come over Jaid. She felt sick and felt like she needed to sit down. There was this gut feeling she had telling her that she really shouldn't go to the assembly. She wasn't sure why but it bothered her to the point where it was challenging to get up without getting this terrible sensation throughout her, begging her to stay where she was. She thought she might finally be going crazy after so many years of not fitting in. She heard voices urging her to skip the assembly at whatever means possible. And so, after the Pledge, her hand raised up and she asked to leave for the bathroom. _Everyone else will leave soon and I'll miss the assembly.. but why can't I go?_ She decided to stay in the bathroom and go down to the nurse later and get sent home early. Suddenly, a parade of students and teachers march down the hallway to this morning's assembly. Jaid still couldn't find the strength to go to the assembly, even though she wasn't sure why. The voices she heard were still urging her to stay where she was until the time was right. And so, she did. But only for about five minutes until she felt restless and walked out of the bathroom. She jumped at the sight of Aubree standing right in front of her. It was an interesting coincidence considering that Jaid's birthday was a few days ago. The coincidence is that every year on her birthday, she dreams about Aubree, without fail. She saw different moments in his life that her head made up every year. She believed that it was because they both looked very similar. He had the same dark chocolate eyes that she had and they both had wavy dark brown hair. Aubree was slightly tanner because he actually reads outside, unlike Jaid who stays in her room with the blinds down. She was still relatively tan, and she wouldn't be considered pale. Even then, they were never related. Jaid never knew much about him, because he was another outcast that rarely spoke to other people. They both stood in silence until Aubree spoke up,

"So.. skipping the assembly?"

"Yes, same thing your doing I take it." For a second, they both went a little pale, and they suspected that they both caught the same illness. After it passed, Aubree spoke up once again,

"I don't really want to go, but I want to see what it's about at least. Do you want to come with me to watch the assembly?"

"Sure.." this time there wasn't anything holding her back from peeking through the cafeteria doors to see what was happening. Jaid and Aubree were perplexed at why the entire school was stuffed into the cafeteria. Then they saw it. Lines of men, all decked out in perfectly white, sleek armor. She spied a glimpse of a creature wearing a dark cloak and a battle worn mask, but not long enough to identify it. It seemed like the armored men (or women- she couldn't tell) were, for some reason, surrounding the students and faculty as if they would try to escape. They both jumped as deep, booming voice crackled on the microphone. They backed up in order to stay hidden from the white armored men, but especially their teachers. They were both supposed to return to the assembly after they "went to the bathroom". Then, Jaid's thoughts were interrupted by a loud order through the microphone. She was guessing it was just another school trying to convince students to apply. This one was interesting, though. The dark suited man ordered a ginger haired man and three white-suits to different sides of the cafeteria. What surprised them is that they started going around and pricking everyone's fingers. _What kind of filthy rich school is this? Do you need some sort of specific blood type?_ Small displays would pop up after a sample was taken, showing unfamiliar symbols and charts that neither Jaid nor Aubree could decipher. As they finished scouting the cafeteria, the ginger haired man and the white-suits returned, looking awfully disappointed. Jaid started getting that terrible sensation she was feeling earlier and debated on whether or not she should really leave. _Well, I guess not considering that the nurse is in the cafeteria with the rest of them_. Suddenly, a more soothing voice came into earshot. Jaid and Aubree exchanged glances as they noticed that it was still the dark suited man, but he removed his mask, showing a raw, twisted scar running across his face that ran right through an eye that no longer has the ability to see. Even without his deep voice, his words boomed across the cafeteria, sending everyone into panic

"How are they not here? KILL THEM!"

Jaid's stomach dropped and her mouth went dry. _What exactly did he just say?_ Sure enough the white suited men skillfully bared their guns. Before Jaid or Aubree could make a sound, vivid red bullets streamed through the air. They hit victim after victim, and even Isobel. Jaid was about to scream only nothing came out. Aubree looked at her in terror, and they were both stuck to the floor. Until the white-suits started to march. They were all in unison, like they were one. It's not like you could tell the difference between them anyway. _Some school._ In an act of shock, Jaid grabbed Aubree and bolted for the door. She was digging her nails into his skin, causing him to squeal. She whipped them around the corner of the building to see a gray, banged up futuristic space ship, just sitting on the baseball field. Everything else drifted away as they investigated it. The feelings of sickness and fatigue ceased as they felt at peace on this spaceship that they always longed to take them away. _I wasn't exactly picturing it to be so beat up and modified. I guess you could say that I was expecting your typical UFO. But this is still great. It's even bigger than I could have imagined._ As they were searching the ship, an unsettling rattling noise erupted behind them that soon turned into a spray of gas. Worried, Jaid stared at Aubree, but it was no use. He was still in a daze, unable to move his feet. As if he thought that he would wake up from this nightmare at any given moment. Suddenly, they froze as they heard the sound of boots clanking on the metal floors. Their eyes widened anticipating the worse. Yet, instead of a man in a dark suit, a young woman ran towards them. She inspected them for only a second and then rushed to fix whatever was emitting a cloudy gas throughout the ship. _She wore tan clothing, draped in a criss-cross fashion across her chest. She was wearing a black undershirt and her hair was half tied back into a ponytail. The rest of it barely reached her shoulders. She wore a utility belt which encased something in a leather pouch, which I couldn't see. She also sported brown eyes, and hair that was a slightly lighter brown than me and Aubree's. she also had bold dimples and a very thin figure. I wonder where she came from... She doesn't seem like she's from around here... Oops._ The woman is staring right at Jaid. She must have said something. Jaid hadn't heard her, as usual. She laughed at Jaid and repeated her question,

"Are you the two children we've been looking for?"

"To be completely honest, I don't know. I was just looking at this ship I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine! I have a feeling that you're who we are looking for anyway."

"What?"


End file.
